Fierce Deity
by Demon God of Chaos
Summary: Another try made by me, just because i got inspiration... please look at it and tell me if its any good. The Mask of the Fierce Deity has been split, Majora's Mask absorbing the energy. Link puts on the Mask, forced... Will he be Conqueror or Saviour?
1. Chapter 1

**Fierce Deity**

Disclaimer: this came to me in a nightmare, making this a very… weird situation… anyways, just read it and maybe give a nice review. I don't own Legend of Zelda, nor do people want me to own it, since I'd be making it into one of the most kickass games ever… which would be a bad thing for all the lightsided people…

**

* * *

Birth of the Deity

* * *

**

He watched as the mask he held in his hands seemed to glow as a whip had torn it in two, the power of the mask dissipating into the air. He could feel rage come over him as he looked at the deformed creature that was Majora, none of the feelings that he usually felt, like pity coming to the front. He looked at the deranged mask, looking at the way that it seemed to attack, noticing a pattern within the attacks. Suddenly, the avatar of Majora let out a shriek, causing him to drop to the floor in agony as it felt like his ear drums were about to burst with the volume of the shriek. He looked at the Avatar of the mask and then could feel how his energy seemed to leave him at the last moment, the way that he seemed to be unused to the way that it drained from him.

Majora shrieked once more, the edges of the form apparently being frayed by some strange power, the shrieking increasing, the agony in his ears making him sink to the floor, still in pain. The screeching sound was too high for him as he could feel how his body seemed to be getting compressed by the power in the room. He smiled slightly, even though his body hurt like hell. If the pain was this intense for him, he didn't want to know how Majora was feeling. The beast had been shrieking in agony, he knew it, the way that it shrieked not being an attack, but more like the shrieking of a wounded beast, which meant that it was getting hurt by something. He had been intending to put on the mask, to take on a more powerful form, which the child bearing the mask of Majora had said that he would be one of the bad guys.

He raised his head to look at the demonic mask for the last time, seeing that it was floating in the air, looking lifeless, if not for the aura of dark and malevolent power that came wafting off it, a black and red aura hanging around it, coming from the edges and the spikes of the mask, looking like smoke. **"Wear me."**

A dark and ominous voice said, making him look at the mask as it hovered in the air, a dangerous glow beginning to emanate from it. **"Wear me."** Once again the voice spoke, making him look at the mask's eyes, which seemed to be alight with a nearly crimson flame.

"**WEAR ME!"** The voice seemed to have gained in intensity, the urgency within the voice coming to light as the mask seemingly seemed to be about to shatter, lines beginning to form over it. **"WEAR ME!"** His will was eroding, as he noticed as he got up, slowly walking towards the floating mask, looking at it carefully and touching it.

The first touch on the mask made him realise that the mask felt warm, like it was alive and the wood was its skin. The feeling of touching the skin was something that seemed to be unavoidable, as his hands traces the grooves, stopping at the place where the eye sockets should be, but weren't. his hands were guiding the mask to his face, something that he resisted. He had heard that the mask was supposed to cause an apocalyptic event, so he didn't want to wear it, or else everyone would die because the moon would crash into the town. The feeling of betrayal came up within him, as he noticed that Tatl apparently had found some place to hide. The feeling came over him, like a wave. He pushed the mask against his face, feeling an unholy power seep through him. He knew instantly that he would be unable to draw the Master Sword anymore, unless he underwent a purification ritual, which took a lot of time and effort, but he knew that the people might be willing to do him a favour. The mask clamped itself to his face, the feeling of having it clamping to his face being quite the uneasy feeling, but he would survive it, he knew that. The power that was flowing through his veins now was sweet and addicting, luring him with a sirens call, trying to get him to accept it and let the power take over.

He was unable to resist the lure of power, like any 10 year old who would be questing to save an entire world, never really coming close to power in his life, only having the courage symbol of the Triforce. There was a certain way that it seemed to have been going on, Link never really getting to experience how much power he had within him, always being kept humble by his upbringing, never really speaking all that much.

Majora was exulting in the way that this boy seemed to have been powerful enough to have unlocked the potential of the Fierce Deity Mask, a mask which held the body and soul of another deity, like Majora. It was a warrior God that Majora had fought with a long time before the land had been created, which he sealed within a mask. Ironically, he had been sealed within a mask too, by a mage wielding the magics of the light, which was enough to banish him into the shape of a mask. It sent more and more of its power into the boy., hoping that it would be able to take over soon. Suddenly it could feel a shove within the magical flow, feeling a rawer and more primal force enter Link's body, halting his progress and immediately detecting that the warrior god was attempting to do the same, the power being torn from the mask and immediately released within Link. The way that Link seemed to be coping with it was something that neither paid attention to.

Link was in agony as the pure mix of physical and magical strength was poured into him, him having a faint understanding that the mask was about to try and take a hold of his body, which could have a good chance of success, considering how he wasn't struggling too much, liking the rush of power that was given to him. All of a sudden, there was a small bit of pain in his left eye, then in his right eye and before he knew it, he was on his feet, the pain dancing over his pain receptors like a Poe with a little bit too much alcohol in its dead system.

Outwardly, his appearance changed as the powers ran rampant through his system. His eyeshad just turned blood red, seemingly giving off a glow in the strange room, the manner in which they glowed indicating that there was something off about him. His hair, once golden blonde in colour, turned black within seconds, looking like a shadow that had spread itself over his head. His tunic changed, making him look more threatening as the cloth changed into leather with plate, making him look like a dangerous warrior, who would be able to take on an army.

Majora groaned as the magics that it had unleashed 3were depleted, its consciousness fading immediately. The host had been too strong, the interference with the warrior god too great. It had spent its energy immediately within the boy, hoping to corrupt it, but the only thing that it had succeeded in was to give him access to his darker emotions. The spirit of the warrior god did continue with the pouring of power into Link, not really caring what Link did with it. It knew that there would be a new God of War and Sorcery needed, the God of Sorcery being Majora, who had recently left existence as it was and had been absorbed, and its own portfolio, war/slaughter/chaos. It did not care for anything else then to slaughter, maim, kill and burn, being a warmonger amongst all…

Link grabbed his pounding head as memories entered, memories of forbidden rituals, of how to create magic from life, how to make sure that the laws of physics bended to your will, how to conjure up ethereal creatures, how to make things move when you want them to, all information about how to manipulate magic, creating it and even creating things from magic. The knowledge was so great that he kept on pounding his head to the floor, trying to get the pain to overwhelm the data that was being fed to him. The feeling that there was something that was still pouring power into him made him feel even stronger, the desire to go and conquer something, kill something, just do something not so good for human life was being there constantly, making him think about killing people for fun.

Outwardly, Link changed again, his posture growing and growing until he easily stood 8 feet, a true giant amongst people. His long black hair was hanging loosely in front of his face, his head still in agony at the sword forms that suddenly went through his mind and the best way on how to counter them, including small exploits within each style, which could be mixed within a combo move. The way that the information seemed to come in didn't make him want to speak at all, the memories and the knowledge being enough for him to absorb at this moment.

Then, pure power exploded from his body, marking this time as the birth of a God, who would be the ultimate magical warrior, who would be able to fight as well with a sword as with magic.

Link looked at the ground for the first time ever since he had felt the transformation stop. He didn't feel different, nor did he feel any other presences within his mind, he looked around to see Tatl coming from one of the sides of the room, looking at him strangely, he could see. "What is wrong?" he asked, suddenly wondering why his voice was so deep and menacing all of a sudden. He watched how the fairy appeared to be shivering at his tone of voice. "Link, you've been changed…"

He himself didn't notice when he had changed, but Tatl had, making him look at her for a moment like she were mad. "What do you mean, I'm still myself." He muttered, looking at her for a moment, thinking about the way that there seemed to be a bit more height to him then before, before looking at his sword hand, seeing that the Gilded Sword was still within his grasp, but seemed to have become small enough for him to be unable to wield it correctly. If he guessed correctly, he had grown a bit ever since he had been forced to put on Majora's Mask. The powers within him surged one last time, his mind becoming slightly darker as he thought about what there would be needed now, which was his primary concern. He had stopped the Mask, since he felt it no longer, the palpable aura of evil that emanated from the Mask no longer hanging in the air, but instead all around him. He looked at the fairy, looking at the way that she seemed to shiver as she looked at him, making him look at his clothing, which had changed radically, the manner in which he was wearing the armour on his chest making him somewhat surprised. It seemed to offer some protection against any blows, but also seemed to ward him against magic, it being a combination of leather apparently coloured with blood with some sort of spell resistant plate.

He looked at his sword, feeling somewhat inadequate with the weapon. He looked around for anything bigger, knowing he had the black rose sword somewhere in his bag. He looked at Tatl, suddenly feeling something fall from his face, Majora's Mask falling to the floor, then shattering in three pieces, looking lifeless. He picked it up, noticing that the armour seemed to have disappeared. He could feel that he himself was at the correct height once again and then gathered the pieces, stepping into the strange portal that had appeared only seconds ago, Tatl following him into it.

When he handed the pieces of the broken mask to the happy mask salesman, the man just sighed and said that it had to be done to stop the mask from destroying everything, and that he wasn't mad at him.

He watched how Kafei and Anju married, feeling the strange urge to do something. He looked at the married couple, feeling that he had to do something, give them his blessing. After the vows had been made, he stepped forwards and began to mutter something, the words coming to him like in a dream.

"I give you my blessing, that you and your descendants might fight well in any war, in any magical combat. I, the God of War and Sorcery bless you with my support in every aspect." His voice had grown darker for a moment, his figure changing to the dark warrior, who he had become for a moment again, before his body changed back, nobody really noticing it. When the couple thanked him for the blessing, he just shrugged it off, blushing a bit at the attention that they had given him.

When he rode on Epona, he could feel something strange going through him, as he rode up to Hyrule Castle Town, looking at the drawbridge as it was lowered. The way that lead to his destination, the Castle was cluttered with Hylians, which he passed without them giving him a greeting, the royal summons in his backpack indicating his presence being wished at the castle.

He wouldn't be surprised if he was sent out on another meaningless quest… disliking the princess for making him work even though he knew that it would be nearly futile to go up against her, who was royalty.

* * *

Something nice for my fans, so I hope to get a few reviews… Anyone got a name for the Fierce Deity of War and Sorcery? If nobody offers a name, I'll just go with my own mind and name him something crazy… 


	2. One man versus an army

**Fierce Deity**

Disclaimer; I don't own legend of Zelda, but just like the story. The way that Link can be made into a super awesome evil dark god is just super! So much fun to make him into one! Now a weapon is needed!

**

* * *

One man versus an army

* * *

**

"YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT?" He shouted, loosing his calm composure, the quest which she had asked him to undertake was something that no man could do alone. "But you're the only one who could do it. You're the Hero of Time, you need to serve your country, and your princess. As a Sage, I still stand a bit higher in the hierarchy then you, Link." He looked at her, his blue eyes piercing her blue eyes for a moment, looking at the soul within those eyes, making him feel very rightful in his pose that he could not possibly take up that quest.

"Link, you have to understand, they actively threaten our borders and you, as a hero, are the only one that would be able to stand a chance against them. Think of the lives you'll save. What about the Gorons, would you like them to be enslaved by those people?" Link bit his lip, he had thought about that, liking the Gorons just because they had been nice to him. He was fighting the urge to just grab his sword and start making sure that Zelda was bleeding from numerous wounds, before he'd kill her. The way that she was ordering him to go to the front lines and fight off an army was just too infuriating to him, making him want to go and kill her just because he felt the urge to. He halted himself. He normally did feel nothing but love and kindness coming from her, but now she was acting like she owned him, something that was not the case, making him look at her for a moment and then close his eyes in despair as he could feel a head ache coming on.

"Its just the enemy that you need to kill, not some sort of monster." She commented, looking at him with a heated glance, looking all like a haughty princess, which she was of course. He smiled slightly and then walked out of the room. "I only accept because I have to protect this land." With that, he was out of the room. He looked around once he was outside of her room, his ire being fed by her attitude. Lately, he had been getting more violent urges, which he released in following sword exercises to loosen up his lust for battle. He could feel that the fight would be inevitable now. He looked around, for anyone to be able to supply him with some arrows, who he would need if he was going to face an entire company of soldiers, intent on fighting and conquering Hyrule.

He rode out of the castle gate three hours later, carrying a new bomb bag, a quiver full of arrows, his horse being Epona of course, making haste for the front lines, hoping to get there before darkness would set in. the way towards the front lines was indicated by the soldiers travelling towards the west, which led to the desert and Lake Hylia, there being a passage between the Lake and the Forest where the enemy was coming from.

"Little Brother! How are you?" he stopped Epona, looking at the massive form of the Goron that was standing next to the road, looking at him with a light within his eyes. "Darunia, how are you, brother?" the Goron leader smiled at his adopted brother. "I'm fine, Link. What are you doing here? Going to fight in the war against the Elysian army?" Link shook his head. "Her Highness ordered me to start the fight, go there now after stocking up. How far along is the army anyways?" Darunia looked around, seeing not a lot of Hylian soldiers, but more of his Gorons. "We're still around here. We are actually the front line, just waiting to see the enemy… they should be twenty miles to the South by now." Link nodded, giving the elder Goron a salute before continuing on his way, Darunia looking sadly at his retreating back as he rode the horse on full speed.

Link watched how the grassland seemed to be changing to a mossy field now, actually seeing some banners on the side, coming from a small passage within the stone plateau that had shielded the southern side of Hyrule from any attackers, making an attack over land be very difficult, but possible since it was one of the few ways to be able to invade Hyrule without too much problems, save for the fact that they would have to cross a great open plain…

He watched as the banners came closer, making him speed up. Once he got a good view of the advancing army, he winced, though barely. Well armoured soldiers he was looking at, with him wearing nothing more then the tunic that he had been gifted by the Kokiri. He was a small child, being sent up against the army, even though he was twelve. He got off Epona, sending her off with a sharp whistle, then drew his sword and shield. He walked towards the army, intent on just talking to them to make sure that they would please leave, so he would be left alone.

"Hey! A little boy is coming towards us, wielding sword and shield. Hyrule is ours for the taking if all they are sending at us is a little kid!" one of the soldiers yelled, his mates and rest of the army laughing at the words that he used as Link wasn't a tall and imposing figure. He smiled slightly at the army, before speaking up. "Then can you come to kill me, being a little kid as you just shouted? Come on, kill me… or are you cucco?" that got the soldier to attack, being insulted by a little kid was not one of the things that he was about to let happen to him.

Link looked at the sword that came towards him, making no effort at all to dodge, simply lifting his shield to block the attack, making sure that he would be able to counter attack. When the sword hit his shield, he delivered a killing blow, his sword piercing the armur of the man, making the man double over as the blood spewed from his mouth, his heart having been pierced, his last breath sending blood out of his mouth. Link looked at the man, dispassionate as the corpse fell to the floor. "Who is next?" he asked, getting into a ready stance.

With a roar of anger, most of the men raced forwards, trying to avenge their fallen fellow soldier. Link had to duck, dodge, slash, hack, duck, slash and cleave his way through the enemies. It was like someone had opened a floodgate, making him feel very uncomfortable having to fight off so many people. He dodged a pair of swords nimbly, hacking into the armour of one of the soldiers, making the man lose an arm, before kicking the man away. He grew frustrated with this constant battle, a change sweeping through him. He knew that the army was only about 10 miles away, being able to back him up, but Zelda just had to send him to take on a whole army, didn't she? He could feel how his blood raged at the injustice of it all;. The feeling continued to build up as he felt a sword penetrate through his clothing, giving him a cut on his abdomen, having evaded being skewered on the blade by a lucky twist. He looked at the soldier who just had his head cleaved off, making a feral sound in the back of his throat as he looked around, looking at the remaining soldiers and then feeling how his sword was knocked from his hands, how his quiver of arrows was hit by a mace intent on hitting him in the back. He looked all around him, seeing the soldiers advance upon him and he roared in fury, pure anger and hatred beginning to work its way through his body. He called out for a weapon, any weapon at all to smite his foes and it came to him. A flame appeared in front of him, him grasping it immediately and a wicked sword emerged, a long blade being on it with some curved edges, making it look like when it struck, it would rip out flesh, which was exactly what the blade had been made for. It stood easily taller then himself, but he no longer cared. Bloody fury had taken possession of him, making him unable to notice that he gained height as he looked at the soldiers, who were watching as link grew up a few years, his hair turning darker like any shadow and his eyes glowing with a crimson bloodthirsty light.

"DIE!" he roared, looking around him and swinging his blade, throwing away a soldier immediately. Immediately the rest of the soldiers attacked, trying to bring him down. He guarded against a sword with his fist, plate being able to keep the sword back as the gauntlet was still pristine, not even dented by the blow oif the sword. A certain haze settled over his eyes as he looked at the soldiers about to engage him, making him think about things in a different way, urging for the blood of the soldiers to sate his thirst.

"CALL THE WARRIOR PRIESTESSES!" one of the soldiers not yet butchered yelled, the army that was advancing through the narrow passage halting for a moment as the yell was repeated by several people, before an opening was made and Link looked at the way that there was a certain calling for blood coming from that direction.

Soon, he could see how there were some women running through the lines of the army, the path that had been cleared for them being the way they used to come towards him.

They were dressed in leather outfits, which would grant them more movement with the cost of armour, but apparently they were more focused on quick killing and not on the long battles. They seemed to wear some prayer beads around their necks, making him raise an eyebrow slightly at the prayer beads, before there were three of the women in front of the army, looking at him with something that could be described as pure bloodlust. They charged as one, wielding some very pointy swords, but not really impressing him.

"**YOU DARE TO ATTACK ME? FOOLS!"** he roared, suddenly noticing that his voice seemed to have gone darker as he intercepted the first attack by ripping the sword from the woman's hands, the woman's long purple hair being cut off immediately by his sword, which should have decapitated her by any chance, but the movements were faster then he had expected, divine power backing the movements. **"So you want to play it rough, don't you?" **he muttered, looking at the way that there seemed to be a sort of power behind the movements of the warriors, making him look at their movements and then think about a good counter. The feeling of power went through his body as he felt it charging up within his muscles, his eyes adapting to the sudden speed increase immediately. He cleft a way through a blade, slashing through the arm of the warrior priestess he was facing now, moving to the side as a blade whizzed past the place where he had been only moments before. He smiled before he began to charge, spinning his blade around like a fury, making a trail of metallic light flow through the air, making the air hum with the magic that was within the blade. The warrior priestesses seemed to pause for a moment as they looked at the blade, knowing that it would be tricky to pull off a manoeuvre with the way that the blade was guarding him in every aspect. One of the priestesses tried to attack, but got her body slashed in multiple pieces, blood flying through the air. That spurred the rest of the priestesses into action, their sanctified blades clashing with his, not forcing him back an inch, his eyes looking at them like a silent reaper, a feeling of hopelessness apparently striking the women as they began to shiver, then looked at each other.

He took that as an oipportunity, slashing awayl,k impaling one of the warrior priestesses with his sword whilst the other impaled herself upon the sword that she wielded, her crimson blood staining the blade, the body being pulled into the air as if by some giant hand, it beginning to glow in a light that made him feel a bit concerned, since it had a shine to it that made him feel a bit queasy.

"**WHO DARES TO SLAY ONE OF MY PRIESTESSES?! I, KRASHINA, SHALL AVENGE MY PRIESTESSES!" **a figure appeared into the air, he readied his sword already, waiting for the figure to land. A massive sword was in the hand of the goddess that had been summoned by her last priestess, the way that there seemed to be a fire alight within the goddess her eyes made him feel the call for battle. The army of the enemy was watching the battle between God and Goddess with intent, knowing that their goddess might smash the one that had killed her priestesses so carelessly. They did not know of his divine status.

"**You, a goddess? Even have your own priesthood? Don't make me laugh, you pathetic little bitch. You aren't a goddess of war, you look more like a woman who needs to stay at home and let the men go out to fight!"** he shouted at the goddess, who looked at him, her blue hair seemingly bursting in flames as she looked at him, her eyes looking like two miniature suns as she wielded a huge burning sword. He looked at her for a moment, before yawning loudly. **"Tell me, what kind of goddess are you now, you haven't even introduced yourself properly…"**

Krashina looked at the impudent strangely garbed mortal who had slain her priestesses. **"I am the Goddess of War of my people, who will swarm over this land and crush it like the pitiful thing that it is!"** he shook his head at that proclamation, knowing that there would be little more to do then to beat this goddess.

His feelings told him that she was just someone with a divine status and some skill, not on his level to be exact. There were few beings who were on his level, to tell the truth. He knew them all to heart, knowing that the three goddesses were on his level, Majora too, some ancient deity who had been killed a long time ago and of course one of his students, who would be unable to do anything unless she transformed back into a human, because he had smacked her head pretty well with the Megaton Hammer. Of course, the power that she held was only able to kill him when he would have to be surprised, have a limiter of 50 set upon him by a magic ward which only the three goddesses knew and Majora knowing a small part of.

"**Still as pathetic, Krashina? I thought you'd have grown up after all that time…" **he muttered more to himself then anyone else, missing the goddess attacking him until he felt a sword go right through his chest. He looked at the flaming being and began to laugh as the sword was forced from his chest by his muscles, the wound sealing up immediately. He backhanded her, sending her flying into the distance, the force behind it being good enough to kill most human and angelic beings. Too bad that he was not one of those, being a god of war and all, not really liking the rest of the gods, having made a breakaway from the main pantheon with the goddesses and Majora.

"**I think NOT!"** he shouted as he sprinted after her, watching her with his keen eyes as she impacted with the ground, wreaking havoc. He drew his sword, beginning to assault her as she still lay there, parrying his attack due to her being forced to the ground by his backhanding of her. He smiled as he pressed the attack.

His sword impacted with her fiery blade, making her groan under the strength of his attack. His hands began to grow hot as he looked at her for a moment, kicking her in the ribs violently, making her wince slightly, before he slashed at her again, drawing blood, but only a spray of blue flaming blood came out of her. He shook his head at the weakness, since really powerful gods didn't bleed, and if they did, they were posing as humans. **"Come on, show me your power! Show me the power that you have, oh goddess of war! Come on, show me, show me, show me!" **he shouted the last part, looking at her with his bloody red eyes straight into her flaming eyes. His eyes looked at her eyes for a moment, before his sword came down once again, smashing with the flat of the blade on her head with enough force to shatter a mountain. She was dazed for a moment and he took advantage of that moment, turning the blade around to make contact with her stomach, driving it in deep.

A soul rending screech was heard for miles as the goddess screeched in pain. The pain was so intense because it was a divine weapon of a god, wielded by that same god, who was the victor of the battle. The gods of war had a code, which stated that if a god or goddess was ever defeated by a mortal, they would have to bless that mortal for life, if they had been defeated by a god however, they would have to be a servant to that god. He himself did not care for tradition too much, but this opportunity was too great to pass up on. It would give him an agent to work with once he would have to go dormant again, his more violent urges suppressed by the hero of time persona, making him more and more powerful until… he would be… free…

"**I, ONI, THE GOD OF WAR, THE DARK GOD, CLAIM KRASHINA, GODDESS OF WAR, TO BE MY SERVANT BY THE ANCIENT LAW! SO SHALL IT BE HEARD AND SO SHALL IT BE DONE!" **his voice was echoed to the heavens, but no mortal ever heard it. Krashina did, screeching something about being unknowing about his status and power, that she did not want the Ancient One to be her Master.

The law was under affect, Oni gaining knowledge of all the ways that he could make Krashina obey whatever he wanted her to do. She looked pitiful, her form all bloodied, blue flaming blood coming from her midsection after he had pulled the sword out. He looked at her body for a moment before he unsummoned it, making her return to her special place in the heavens to heal. She was of no use to him dead.

He headed back to the battlefield, covered in burning blood. His sword was glowing now, him wielding the flaming sword of the goddess in his other hand. He looked at the army which had mobilised again, thinking their goddess had been successful in defeating the strong kid.

"**DIE!" **he shouted as he charged at the army, cleaving a way through the army, making men fall as their armour was melted where they stood, the warmth of the flaming sword being enough to make them melt whilst his blade ripped through them.

Soon, the army of three thousand men was nothing more then a scattered band of men running away, a field coated with blood and assorted body parts lying there, smoking and burning still, Oni standing there as he looked at the fleeing men. He looked at a priestess in front of him, bowing to him in a way that seemed to be subservient even to the most stupid of onlookers.**"I am your God of War now, Krashina is now my direct subordinate. Revere Oni, God of War and Conquest. Now, be gone from my sight."** The priestess ran as fast as her legs could carry her, away from the carnage made by an irritated god of war, who had eliminated all that their main force had consisted of.

Darunia looked at the grassy field up ahead, seeing the small hill that hid the battlefield from his eyes. He walked over the hill with the soldiers, preparing to meet up with Link, or at least to see his corpse, since nobody could stand up to an army all alone.

Oni could feel life on the other side of the hill, transforming into Link once again, taking on his personality once again, looking at the swords in his hands and putting them on his back, the fiery blade not harming him in any way and then noticing that his clothes seemed to be stained with blood.

Darunia looked at the battlefield, seeing the lone figure stand there, covered in blood, gore and guts, looking at the mess that was the battlefield, then solemnly trudging towards them. He watched closely, hoping that it was Link and not someone else. He watched as the blood-covered tunic became more distinct, realising that that was indeed Link, who had apparently taken on an army, won and was now coming back.

"Link!" he shouted, making the figure look up, a smile coming to the face of the young child that had been sent to fight against an army. "Darunia! I'm sorry but they were dead so fast that I didn't leave any for you and the army… It was so cool, fighting their Goddess in a duel that you just HAD to miss…" he rambled on for a moment, making Darunia's respect for him increase by a few notches.

"Damn, the kid beat an entire army… there's only guts and some limbs left… Crazy…" the soldiers muttered as they watched the carnage that Link had created.

Link on the other hand was asking if he could return to the castle, since the enemy army had retreated with very much of their main army dead… he got permission, signed by Darunia himself, who was more then amiable to link his situation, since he had essentially slain most of the army himself, leaving almost no work for the normal soldiers, since there was no army to combat.

Link sat on Epona, looking at Darunia who waved goodbye, him kicking Epona to speed up a bit, heading back to the castle. Zelda would need to know that the army had been defeated…

In the Throne Room of Hyrule, Zelda's piece of the Triforce lighted up for a moment, distracting her from her lesson on politics for a moment and sighed as she scanned for Link, only to notice that there was a certain feeling of anger emanating from him that seemed to shock her for a moment, but she reigned it in since she figured that he might be mad at having to kill so many men.

She returned to the lesson moments after thinking that Link would not go evil…

* * *

Well, this is a new chapter for you guys and girls to enjoy.. I hope that you will like it, please give me a pairing or I'll leave this pairingless… I am not a fan of Zelda herself so… she's excluded so… think up someone nice if you need a pairing in it… I'm not partial to anything… at the moment.

Please review


	3. Dragon Quest

**Fierce Deity**

Disclaimer: Well, i still want to know any people who to match Link up with, so… give me names people… I'll be waiting for them…

**

* * *

Dragon Quest

* * *

**

He looked at the castle gates as he came closer to them, his sword still dripping with some blood which hadn't clotted yet, a purple beast having been slain by him a mere half hour ago just because it tried to eat him. He sighed deeply as he looked at the gates, the guards which stood there recognising him by his worn green tunic, which had definitively seen better days. He looked at his sword, which had also seen better days. He had been granted a blade by the princess, which apparently was of one of her private guard, which had been working pretty well for some time until he had to go up against a poisonous breed of dodongo's and it had melted pretty fast since the poison had been very corrosive. Now it seemed to be in need for a new blade, since this blade had chips missing from it, making it look pretty worn for a blade that would need to be used nearly every day.

He had been feeling angry for most of the time that he had been fighting, doing quests for Zelda and the nobles that continued to ask for some favours, making his life harder then any of the royal guard, since he was pretty sure that all they did was to stand guard around Zelda and watch for assassins and such. He had snuck up on her once, grabbed her by the neck, though being still gentle with her. She had been very scared until he whispered in her ear that it was a joke and that there should be better guards…

"Link!" he turned to see Navi come towards him, looking excited at seeing him again. He sighed as he looked at the small fairy, taking note of the fact that there seemed to be some sort of excitement in the fairy'sw movements. "Link, so nice to see you again! Have you heard about the princess?"

He shook his head. "Of course not, I've just arrived after having killed a hoard of frikkin dodongos!" his reply was utterly scathing, his eyes looking at the fairy with a strange blood red glint within them. She was scared by his eyes, which had once shone with vitality and life, but now seemed to glow with a love for battle and a weariness of that same love, mixed with some contempt. "But Link, you can't have had it that bad…" she asked, knowing that the princess would never send him on a quest that she deemed to be impossible.

The Triforce on his hand glowed, making him feel the urge to go to Zelda, who would undoubtedly send him on some sort of quest to rid the land of another monster, or perhaps, a dragon…

He walked through the halls leading towards the throne room, treading dirt on the pristine marble floors, but he did not care, nor did he want to acknowledge the looks of disgust that adorned the faces of the nobles that were in the halls. He almost smiled as he saw a familiar face amongst the royal guards and then greeted the man, who saluted him back . "The princess is awaiting you, Sir Link." He nodded and then entered the throne room, watching how the king conducted his business and then was led to the room Zelda usually awaited him in, being told to wait for the princess.

Link shook his head as Navi rested herself on his blonde locks, her wings fluttering a bit. "Ah, Link there you are." He turned to see Zelda standing there, clad in a white with green dress, which made her look like a princess, which she was. He shook his head at the princess for am moment. "Yes, here I am, princess. After all the dodongo's I've slain, all the poisonous spittle I've had to feel dripping on my skin, I have returned." His tone was neutral., just stating a fact. She came closer to him and then laid a hand on his check, him lifting his head after he had knelt before he had spoken to her, as custom did demand.

"Link, would you please do something for me? Would you allow me to take your left hand?" She smiled at him and it sickened him as he nevertheless held out his left hand, on which the Triforce was glowing a bright light. Her hand moved over it, her smile never wavering as her Triforce piece lit up too, Link suddenly feeling a stinging pain in his hand as the Triforce piece was drawn from it. "I'm sorry Link, but I don't know how well you would be able to handle your piece of the Triforce, so I am taking it to keep it safe." Suddenly a door opened to the side, a goron stumbling inside looking exhausted. "Princess Zelda, Darunia requests aid from the royal house of Huryle. Volvagia, the fire dragon has awakened once more and is terrorising Death Mountain!"

Link looked at the Goron and shook his head for a moment, looking at the princess who was looking at him and he sighed deeply as he turned to the Goron. "I trust that I'll be sent to handle that dragon, princess?"

She nodded. "Yes, you may, Sir Link." Link saluted her and then left the room, looking at the guard captain with a look that said that he wanted to talk to the man in a moment. The captain saw the look and immediately walked over to him. "I need a sword." the captain nodded, then motioned for a soldier to take Link to the armoury, from which he emerged a few minutes later, a new sword in his hands. He looked at the Goron, who had just emerged from the room that Zelda had been occupying at the same time and then walked over to the Goron, looking at the brown skinned humanoid with his eyes keen to discern any characteristics. "I trust the beast is in the volcano, am I right?"

The Goron nodded and Link gave a sign of his thanks and then left, mentally going over the reasons he helped the princess… _She is the princess, why should I not help her? _A malicious voice answered him:_ **She gets us in trouble, hurt and beaten. Why should we not behead her where she stands?** Why would I do that? She is the princess, who needs to be safe at all costs.** She's got her guards to be safe. If she makes us do too much, there is no telling what we'll have to do next. For the Dragon, allow me to handle that…**Handle that, who are you and what are you doing in my mind? **I am you.** You are me? **Yes. **How? **You remember the mask, do you?** Yes… You're Majora? **Do not compare me to that Sorcerer! I am the God of War, the Destroyer, the Enslaver of Life, the Unmaker, the Revenger, the Breaker of Zer'Semar!** What? How… You're evil!** That is in the eye of the beholder, young Link. Even now, we are merging, coming closer and closer. You tasted my power, made it your own. Did you not feel the power when we beat that Goddess? Did you not feel the need to make her yours, to make her scream in pain before her followers would be crushed by our sword? The Goddesses that possessed the power to shape this land have been at war with me for a long time, well, if you can call it that. I tended to take a mortal form for some time, but then, there was a great Sorcerer, who sealed me within a mask. I cursed him to become a mask too, so he could share my fate, to be the ones unable to act. **How did you come in my head? Get out! Get out! GET OUT! **No need to scream, young one… Soon, we'll be one… One in power, one in destiny, one in being the prime candidate for God of All There Is… All there will be needed will be your agreement. **I will not become like you, you fiend!** Hehehe, do you really think you will be rid of me that easily? I am a GOD, you are but a simple mortal who has my power? Cannot you feel the rage at having your Triforce part stolen from you by your 'beloved' Princess? I'll leave you alone for now, to think about my words, but I will be back once we get to Death Mountain. You will need me to survive in the heat of that infernal place.** Curse you. **A lot of people do…**_

He looked at his horse, which stood there, looking at him with brown eyes that made his heart melt for a moment. The conversation with the god within his mind had made him feel almost paranoid of everything that was close by him. He looked at Navi and then shook his head. Surely the fairy would not be the one that would shy away from him once he transformed into that being. The mask that had been the one that allowed that god to be the transformational form in which he turned had been within him all along, making him feel how the power from that god seemed to be flowing through his veins.

He looked at the plains as he rode over them, checking to see if everything was attached to his backpack and if he had forgotten anything that he would need to buy in Kakariko, but not sensing anything that was missing or would be needed on the trip. Navi was chattering to him, making him annoyed. "Would you please shut up? I'm trying to think here?" his language which was very rude to her made her stop immediately and she gave him a shocked look. "Link, no cursing!" she reprimanded him like a mother would, making him look at her for a moment and then shake his head as she seemed to be very irritated in a sense that a mother would and he supposed that she was that in a sense, making her think she might very well act like his mother. "Just allow me to focus on facing big scaly once again…"

The rest of the trip was silent, something that Link thanked the goddesses for, since Navi would be unbearable should she make any comments about his thinking pose, which was somewhat odd for him, he supposed, but a lot of things got him to think about them now, like his power from the God of War. His left hand still stung with some pain, his eyes looking at it and the lost Triforce mark making him sigh slightly as he rode up Death Mountain, the way looking riddled with boulders and he could hear a faint whistling in the air as he sped up Epona, dodging a boulder that had fallen at the place where he had been only moments ago. He looked at the mountaintop and then saw a fiery dragon circle around it. He looked at Epona and then gave it orders to go and find Malon and make sure that she got food from Malon for doing such a good job carrying him. He looked at the mountainside, aware for more falling rocks. He smiled as Epona left in a fast pace, her hoofs making a clacking sound on the rock. He ran up the path, passing by Dodongo cavern and not giving it a passing glance as he sped up the road, going to the Goron Village, looking at the door that led to the room that Darunia was in, looking at it and then playing the song of the royal family, watching as it opened and the big goron stepped out and hugged him immediately, saying something about his brother returning once again.

Once they got down to business, Link listened how the fiery dragon ahd been revived once more by some evil power. He also could hear muttering in his mind and he looked at Darunia and then nodded slowly. "I'll go to the Fire Temple and then make sure that the Dragon will be dealt with.

Darunia bade him farewell, then enquired about him maybe wearing a fire resistant tunic for safety. Link did not reply, instead moved towards the tunnel that led to the heart of the volcano.

* * *

He could feel the blood within his veins burn as he stepped into the crater and looked at the magma that had been bubbling peacefully for now. He could feel sweat trickle down his back as he looked at the bridge that was there between him and the Fire Temple, restored once more. He smiled slightly as he made his way to the bridge, looking at it. "Link, its too hot, we should have taken that fire resistant tunic that Darunia was talking about… lets head back and get it, since he said he had put one aside for you."

_**Now, my time has come. Imagine yourself changing, following my power.** Will you turn me into a monster? **No. I will turn you into what you will become. **Why does that frighten me? **Mortals fear so much that they never accept an offer given to them by a deity…** Can I refuse your offer? **No. **How did I know you were going to say that? **Because we are one and the same now?** I will not even deign you with an answer to that. **Because I know already. **_

Outside his body, it began to change as the power of the deity rippled over his form, changing it immediately, the armour and sword materialising nearly immediately on his form, his hair changing ever so slowly, until it was a pitch black. His head had turned upwards as the transformation had started, his eyes closed as his body began to float into the air for a moment.

Navi watched as the transformation took place, her helplessly calling out his name as his entire body seemed to shift into that strange form, power beginning to radiate from him.

Volvagia noticed the unearthly power coming from link, diving deep into the lava once again, to try and shield him from any possible attack.

Oni looked at the surroundings for a moment, making them familiar to him for a moment, until he noticed a presence close to him. He turned around to see a familiar figure hover in the air in front of him, wielding a sword made of fire, looking at him with a gaze that could melt rocks. **"YOU!" **

"**Yes, me." **He answered, looking at her with his blood red eyes. He then looked at the lava and then smiled a chilling smile, which made the fiery goddess look at him in worry. **"Slave, make sure you wear the dragon down a bit, before I shall wreak my magic on it." **She gave him a very dirty look, but nevertheless had to obey his command. A spout of flames came from the lava, incinerating everything that it hit, except for the lava itself because it was the hottest thing in the area, thus unable to get even more burned. Oni watched as there was no progress, Volvagia keeping itself hidden within the lava to avoid the attacks, until it noticed that they were of the flame kind and then burst from the lava, surprising the goddess of war slightly, who retaliated against the dragon by making the fiery sword slash the scales of the dragon as she had nearly avoided getting ripped by the dragons claws. Oni watched the fight for a few moments, getting bored with the fight immediately as there was no progress.

"**VOLVAGIA!" **his shout echoed off the walls, causing the dragon to look at his direction and immediately come towards him. He was smiling as the dragon came at him, then calmly incited something under his breath, knowing that it might be the counter spell. **"Created by the earth and flame, bound within a shell. Revive again, revive again, my sorceress and be well. Magic, flames, might and breath, all are connected. Blood within my veins has given life and taken life. Servant of mine, be returned to your original form!"** the last sentence hung in the air as he grabbed Volvagia's beak, holding it shut for a moment as a transformation rippled over the beast, returning it to its original form.

Soon, a woman stood where the dragon had been once, unclothed though, making him give her a pointed stare, at which she merely smiled seductively and then posed sexily for him. Krashina looked on for a moment as he gave her a dismissive wave, her being dragged back to her abode.

"Its been a long time since you last saw me, Master…" she said, looking at him with some small hint of affection in her eyes. **"Indeed, Shi. Its been a very long time." **

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! FIRST A WOMAN MATERIALISES OUT OF THIN AIR AND NOW A DRAGON TURNS INTO A WOMAN! LINK, YOU OWE ME AN EXPLANATION!" Navi had become fed up and Link and Shi looked at each other for a moment and then shook their heads at the same time.

"Want me to barbeque her so we can have a little appetiser before we go, Master Oni?" he shook his head. **"She's been useful for some time now, keeping me out of tight spots… So I guess we better leave her alive. Shi, on the topic of leaving people alive, can you please go and help me subjugate the locals on a later date? I am afraid I got turned into a mask and this kid put it on, making me be locked in his head as a side effect. Majora is here too, though he isn't willing to come out just yet. He says he wants to fight in a magical battle…" **she laughed at that, her laugh being like the flames of fire crackling in a hearth. "I knew he would, he always was one of the guys that wanted to fight against a purely magical enemy… Next time he gets out, please inform me… So, what do you want me to do now?"

"**Just follow my carrier until we merge and he becomes just like me…" **She shook her head at the attitude of her mentor, sighing at the way that he seemed to become a bit too obsessive with this kid that was his host, which she had fought against once, with him defeating her.

"But does he know I am the dragon of this mountain? I always liked to travel incognito, but if some tattletale like that fairy goes and tells anyone, I'll be exposed and will have even more people go after me for the honour of killing a mighty dragon…" Oni shook his head at that concern and then sighed deeply, rubbing his chin for a moment as it was itchy. **"My best bet would be that we erase the memory from the fairy's mind and then replace them with some of Link fighting you in the crater…" **

She nodded, looking at the fairy which was trying to get away. "Oh no you don't!" within a second, a whispered incantation had Navi encased within a blue bubble of harmless fire, floating next to Shi, who was looking at the flames with a nearly fascinated look, before Oni placed his hand on the bubble, making the memories be replaced. **"please try to seduce Link… I'm sure that he'll like some action with you…" **

She grinned a very devious smile and then teleported to the room in which Link had fought her before. Oni teleported with her, looking wearier then before, to suit the image. then he gave control to Link...

* * *

Link looked at the woman in front of him, who lay there apparently knocked out and very very very much naked. Her body seemed to be very female in appearance, from which he could see as he was looking at her back, her front facing away from him. Long red hair fell on the rocky ground, looking like pure fire if he hadn't been able to see the strands of it. A black tattoo stood out on her dusky skin, which looked very much like Gerudo's skin, save for the fact that no Gerudo apparently had any tattoos on their body. He looked at the woman as she apparently woke up, stretching herself for a moment and then got up, muttering something about crazy old men.

"Miss?" He asked her, looking at her and she turned around, giving him a good view of her naked front. He gulped as he saw her private parts, which had nothing covering them. She seemed not to notice as she stumbled towards him, falling towards him, impacting with him as he tried to catch her, only to land on the floor with his head dangerously close to the lava pit that was close by.

"Thank you so much for saving me from that evil dragon! I don't know what it would have done had you not come along!" She cried a little bit, acting like any damsel in distress would. He gently wrapped an arm around her, whilst trying not to look at her body. "Come on mister hero, please allow me to thank you…" Her hand went over his body, going down to his pants, making him feel very nervous. "No thank you miss, I think it would be best if we were to get out of this place now, before any monsters come."

She nodded and then looked for any way out. "There is no way out!" He shook his head. "See the blue circle of light there?" She nodded as she saw the blue circle of light. "Step in there and it'll transport you to safety." She nodded eagerly and then got up slowly, making Link blush a deep crimson as she showed off her body a great amount to him before turning her back to him, allowing him to concentrate on the way that lay ahead. He followed her after making sure that there was no way that the dragon could reincarnate itself, then stepping into the blue light and feeling himself be transported to the crater.

The heat made him blanch immediately as he looked at her, seemingly immune to the heat. "How can you stand the heat, miss?" She looked at him and then shook her head. "Magic, perhaps… If only it could give me clothing, that'd be nice…" She trailed off after that, looking at him and then beckoning him to the exit. As they stood in the exit she shook some of the crater dust off her, making her long hair sway slightly as she shook her head a few times.

"Come on, lets get out of this mountain!" she urged him on, making him accept her demand and together they walked towards the Goron city which wasn't very active at the moment.

* * *

"I defeated the dragon." He said to Darunia, who was looking at the strange woman, now garbed in a red tunic, which barely covered her figure. Since Gorons did not need clothing, there was not much more for her to wear. Link resolved that he would need to get her some clothes in Kakariko, which would be his next stop. Darunia thanked him and urged him to take a break from going on quests, saying that he didn't want his honorary brother to die.

Link nodded, then left with Shi in tow, with her climbing on Epona moments later after he had summoned her with his fairy ocarina. She sat in front of him, with him taking the reins and guiding the horse, making it go faster as Shi urged him to go faster, her hair being all fluttery in the wind.

They wandered into Kakariko, with none of the townsmen and women paying any attention to them, which Link found strange, but Shi whispered in his ear that she had cast a spell on him and his horse to make them unnoticed.

* * *

Three hours later, Link was close to exhausted as he watched Shi try on a final outfit, before he would have to purchase it. She had chosen a long robe which showed some skin, showing some cleavage but allowed for a lot of movement, some of the outfits that would make a Gerudo jealous at the sexiness that they seemed to generate when Shi wore them. Link was not used to saying this, but he thought that Shi looked more appetising then Zelda. _**She does, doesn't she?** Yes indeed._

He was unaware that he had replied to Oni's small comment, which was a sign that he was beginning to accept the dark power of the God of War.

"Hell's road is paved with good intentions." She muttered to herself as she looked at the cashier, watching as the number of rupees needing to be paid was about 500, which Link grumblingly handed over to the cashier, who had rupee signs in his eyes.

"I'll accompany you wherever you go! I owe you one for rescuing me, so I'll give you my services in repayment. You'll be safe with me, Shi, the Mistress of Magic." He nodded slowly, filtering the name away for later. "My name is Link, Hero of Time." She nodded slowly whilst getting onto Epona once again.

"Then we shall have a good fight later, shall we?"

Link nodded, unknowing of the destruction she could cause…

* * *

A new chapter completed and something that I wanted to get out done in the same time. People, tell me if my writing is good or bad and if I should improve on my style or something else, since I have noticed that there are a lot of authors who are better then me… Anyways, the pairings are still able to be voted on... just gimme a review stating preference and i'll accept it. For the record, Oni was lying about Majora being a sorcerer, but said it to make Link believe something else, so... (Rest of text cut due to revealing too much of the plot)

Anyways, please review and you might have the next chapter soon.


	4. Slaying a beast

**Fierce Deity**

Disclaimer; i don't own this, nor do i own legend of Zelda,. Though i admit that i want to get a Wii, but they are pretty much sold out here, if I have to go by the fact that a friend had to get into a fight to get a Wii, getting away with it…

Anyways, I'll be giving a pretty nice description of Shi later… in the ending notes section on the bottom. Just know that she looks hot and like a woman…

**

* * *

Slaying a wild beast...

* * *

**

He looked at the room he had been given in the castle after he had successfully beaten Volvagia once again, sighing as he seated himself in a chair that was in the room, the rich cushion making him think about some of the more troubling things in his life. He had never liked comfort, even though he very well might enjoy it for as long as it lasted, he decided that he was more of an outdoors, action type instead of the person who would be able to stay indoors for a long time and chat about politics and stuff like that. He looked at the scroll on the table that was standing there and moved his hand to lie atop it and then opened it gently, making almost no sound as he read it.

_

* * *

Link,_

_I know that this might be a bit too early to ask you, since you have just returned from beating the Death Mountain dragon, but another monster has surfaced, quite literally and I have faith in you that you'll be able to beat it. Rest for a day, then set out to Zora's Domain to defeat that beast._

_Sincerely,_

_Zelda, Princess of Hyrule

* * *

_

_What the hell is that girl thinking? I'm not her servant, I'm not even a knight of the throne, but she's using me like some errant boy who might be dispensed to fight whatever monster the other races can't handle. **Maybe she sees the danger that we pose and she is trying to get rid of us.**_ Oni spoke up in his mind and Link replied fiercely: _Zelda would never do something like that! She's too pure, too innocent for wanting to do that to me!** Do you know that for sure? She took your part of the Triforce… Now, after you barely got a moment of rest, she's sending you off once again… Why don't you just wait for us to merge and then we'll go and give her a fight that she'll have to fight herself.** Shut up! You're talking bad about Zelda! She's too pure and nice for her to be able to send us to our doom! She's just doing this to help Hyrule! **If helping Hyrule would mean your destruction, would you accept it?** If she wants it, then it shall be done…**Look at yourself talking. If she wants it, then it shall be done? What drabble is that? Is that really you speaking or are you too devoted to your little bitchy princess to really care that you'll die for her to make the land peaceful. Let me tell you some rules, kiddo. If you die, I die and I don't want that! I want to live and so do you. I hope that this'll get through your mind, but if you want to die so badly for Zelda, just go and die for her and I'll take over. **What do you mean, me dying for Zelda? I'd die for Hyrule, not for her! **Dying for Hyrule is dying for Zelda, you fool. Didn't you know that she is intimately connected to the land as bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom, now Wisdom and Courage? She IS Hyrule almost, due to her having the pieces of the Triforce within her hand, the power of Light that they bestow upon her, also with her being a very powerful Light Mage, almost good enough to be a rival to Shi when she was in her prime. **You know Shi? **Of course I do, I practically raised her from a baby to the fine woman that she is now…**She's a sorceress and you're a God of War. **So? Even I know how to work magic even though I don't specialise in it.** But… **No butts. If we want to get that monster taken care off, we're going straight to bed. NOW!** Okay then…_

Link had submitted to Oni's voice, it having given him enough to think about. Was he really that devoted to Hyrule that he would die for it to make it a better place? He knew that there were some people that lived here that he would rather see dead, a rare thought for him, but did he really want to die for Hyrule so badly that those people would be saved? The answer was no to his mind, making him look at the facts that were on display. He was aware of the fact that the letter had stated that a monster had been in Zora's domain, so it was likely water based. He saw the irony in it, thinking back of his earlier childhood in time, where he had to gather the spiritual stones to enter the holy realm, which failed spectacularly when Ganondorf got the Triforce.

"This is fucked up." He muttered before he began to strip his clothes off his body removing the tunic first before moving on to the boots, untying the strings keeping them secured to his legs, then pulling them off, making a small sigh of relief as his feet felt a lot better then before, being cooped up in his boots, which might be getting a bit too small for him…

* * *

He looked at the bed, which looked fit for a king, making his bones feel like they needed a rest badly. He smiled to himself as he knew that there would be some rest for him. He had lost sight of Shi as she had teleported somewhere before they entered town, muttering something about not wanting to be seen since she was usually regarded as a bad omen, possibly due to her skin colouration, which resembled the Gerudos a lot, though being a bit darker then theirs, though no-one would really notice, but he had, since she had flaunted some of her skin to him on multiple occasions.

Once he got out of his pants, he folded his tunic and pants and put them on a chair, making sure that they were pretty nicely folded, not really noticing that he did it but doing it out of habit, something that he had been trying to prevent, but couldn't do anything about, since he was used to doing the cleanup thing before going to bed.

When he looked at the bed, he saw that there was already someone in. Shi was lying there, looking at him and beckoned him to her with a finger, looking seductive to him. "Why don't you join me in bed now Link? I'd like to have some company with me in this bed…" he blushed and closed his eyes, wishing that she was gone but when he could feel a hand closing around his wrist, pulling him to the bed.

As he fell asleep, Shi's arms wrapped around his waist, he could not help but think that this wasn't so bad, lying in bed with a naked woman to keep him company, though he wouldn't dare do anything at the moment.

He awoke the next morning to the sound of Shi stretching, bones cracking and popping, signalling him that it was time to get up. "Slept well?" he asked her, looking at her as she cracked her neck once to the right, then to the left. She looked at him for a moment and then replied to his question. "Yes, I did. You make a good pillow Link."

She disappeared moments later, making him look at the place where she had been moments before. He smiled for a brief moment, before he got up and dressed himself. He looked at his sword and then sighed, preferring the Master Sword since it had such superb balance and was able to kill nearly anything with evil in its body, so it would be pretty useful in any fight he had.

* * *

"Thanks for everything." He muttered towards Impa as she led him out of the castle, acting as an escort. The older woman nodded and then disappeared with a flash, having tossed a deku nut to the ground, making him blink a few times due to the intense flash. He looked at the castle town for one last time, turning around and getting his ocarina out, playing Epona's song on it, the horse coming immediately as it was called.

The trip to Zora's Domain wasn't that long, he found. It only took him the morning and a good part of the afternoon to reach it and it seemed to be a pretty nice trip, no monsters out to hurt him or something else out there to pelt him with whatever was available.

When he got to the waterfall, he looked at the pad which held the royal symbol on it and then began to play the tune for the royal song, the waterfall parting before him. He smiled at the parted waterfall before jumping on the ledge, continuing on to Zora's Domain.

Once there, he could hear panicking Zora's and could feel a feeling of dread build up within him. He saw one of the fish people run past him and then continued to the throne room, feeling out of place for a moment.

He stood before the ruler of the Zora's, who seemed to have lost weight. Ruto was standing next to her father, looking as worried as could be. "I have come on behalf of Princess Zelda to help you with the monster that has been plaguing your lands."

The king nodded. "We have managed to contain it for the moment being in Lake Hylia, but it will find its way to us soon. My people are panicking now, since they know that it would be able to destroy them if not fought by a hero such as you. Defeat the monster and bring me its head and you shall be rewarded."

Link nodded, feeling his companion within his mind give agreement on that quest. _**Finally some action! **Hush you!_ Ruto spoke up moments after he had nodded. "I'll go with you Link. I can aid you as I am the Sage of Water."

Link gave a characteristic nod and they departed for Lake Hylia through the way from the water to the lake, it bringing them to it immediately. When Link surfaced, he looked at the ladke, which was tranquil at the moment. He could feel innate magic bubbling to the surface, looking around for the centre of it, only to see a gigantic creature tear its head through the surface.

It had a scaly body, making it reminiscent of a snake. He looked at it with his keen vision, seeing that it had claws, fangs and some tentacles. Electricity was running over the body, which made a close quarters attack nearly suicide, since it would make him electrocuted. This would either have to be a magical battle or just something that would make it destroyed, a spell of some kind.

_**

* * *

Why don't you let me out to play? A menacing, insane voice spoke within his head and he shook it, the water around him rippling as power within him seemed to explode.** _A menacing, insane voice spoke within his head and he shook it, the water around him rippling as power within him seemed to explode. 

Link looked at the beast once again, to see that there was lettering in the air, making it look like a title for the beast:

**Giant Draconic Sea Serpent Mar'Zyog**

He could feel how his body seemed to float in the water, power coursing through it as it seemingly vaporated the water around him, making Ruyto back off as a strange power infiltrated his body, making him feel the agony of feeling the power rush through his body. The power was akin to pure magical energy, sending him into a shock.

Mar'Zyog felt the ripples in the water and roared loudly, making Navi awake from the place she had under his hat, keeping dry and clean because of a spell. She looked at Mar'Zyog, which was currently coming at them, with a maw filled to the brim with very sharp teeth opened to devour them whole.

**_Accept my power! Accept accept accept accept accept! Yes, yes, accept accept. You must accept, you must accept… the power I give can help you. Oni already bequeathed his power unto you, making you the bestest warrior in the lands. Bestest indeed… oh, look at the pretty lights that you are making. Accept it or else you'll die… accept accept accept._** The insane cackling of the spirit of the god Majora was making him feel nauseous, the feeling of the power that was pouring into his body was simply too alluring for him to resist, so he just gave up and lost himself to the power, losing consciousness for the time being and letting Majora take over…

* * *

"**PRETTY BEASTIE!!!" **the voice of the maddened god was heard as Mar'Zyog was halted in the attack by a shield concocted by the mad god, who was floating above the surface of the water.

The clothing had changed radically, flowing robes being the dress code now. No sword was in the hands, but a staff which seemed to be made from some sort of dark gemstone, shaped in an ever-changing manner. The robes bore the mask of Majora on it, gems being imbedded within the cloth, sparkling like mad in the light of the sun. White hair was hanging in front of his face, obscuring it.

A mad laughter came from Majora, who lifted his hair up to show Link's face, which held a pair of glowing yellow eyes. **"PLAY WITH ME BEASTIE!"**

In fiery red letters, words appeared under Majora's floating form: **Crazed God of Magic Majora**. A barrage of magical energy was senyt at the sea serpent, which roared under the assault of the mad god, whose insane cackling seemed to be unending as it jeered with every little blast that hurt the sea serpent.

Mar'Zyog's maw snapped shut, Majora being gone as it had been devoured by the giant sea serpent. Rotu looked at the beast as it was looking at her like she was another treat and she wondered if that was the case. Then, all of a sudden, a mad cackling was heard close to her, all around her, in the air, the ground and in the magic.

Mar'Zyog roared as power accumulated within it, making it thrash around, the magic of the mnad deity beginning to wreak havoc, until it reached critical mass and then Mar'Zyog began to roar his last roar, before erupting in a geyser of black blood, which tainted the lake, leaving a figure to float in the air, unmoving, still cackling madly.

"**Pretty beastie died… Why has pretty beastie left? Why has beastie left! You there, will you play with me?"** Mad cackling followed that statement as Ruto looked at Majora as he floated in front of her, looking at her with his bright yellow insane eyes. "Eh… no?"

A screech came from Majora as he looked at her and heard her refusal. **"No? Why does the woman not like Majora? Majora must deal with woman like all others, who hate Majora. Kyaaaaaaaaaahahahahaha!" **the insane god looked at Ruto, beginning to charge a ball of lightning within his hand, laughing as ruto tried to get away, darting through the water at a high speed, trying to get away from the maddened version of Link which called itself Majora.

"**That is quite enough, Majora…" **a voice spoke up and Majora's eyes were drawn to the side, where Oni floated, manifesting himself through a manner of energy manipulation. **"Spoilsport…"** Oni shook his head. **"Enough playtime for you. I'm taking over…"**Majora grudgingly gave up, looking at the fleeing Ruto and cackling one last time, before Oni took over Link's body.

"**Now I got to hunt a girl who looks more like a fish then a human… By my power, this should be easy." **Oni set down on the water, changing his shape into water, which allowed him to merge with the water without a problem.

* * *

Ruto could feel the water grabbing her all of a sudden and getting her above the surface, hardening immediately by some strange force. "What the? Great goddesses!" Oni emerged from the water, looking at her. **"That is God for you, young Zora." **She looked at him, noticing the rather fearsome sword that he wielded, a smile on his face as he grabbed her by the chin rather roughly, his eyes boring into hers for a moment and she recoiled at the bloody red eyes that were boring into her eyes, which made her feel fear at the sight of the bloodlust visible within them. **"Your goddesses were quite a bore to me, so I left. There are more gods in this world, so I would suggest you find some other god to worship… Sage of Water… You almost were made into a fried fish by my colleague, Majora." **His voice seemed to change to a regretful tone. **"Too bad that link wants you alive, but then again, I am sure we will meet up again. Majora and I are respectively the Gods of Magic and War and we both are within his body, aiding him whenever he needs it. We stood at the beginning of this world and will not be challenged once again! You will… forget."**

A wave of his magic latched onto her, making her forget the battle that had transpired between the mad god Majora and the Sea Serpent. Oni slumped to the floor afterwards, feeling drained. He had just teleported them ashore, the water turning back to normal after a mental nudge from him.

Link awoke to the feeling of someone lying on him. He opened his eyes to see Ruto look at him worriedly. "Link, are you alright?" he shook his head, groaning at the aching feeling that was going through his body. "I just battled something that was 20 times as big as me and got smacked around and you ask me if I'm alright? I'm fine, to tell the truth, but be a bit more careful with your words if you would… my body is feeling like hell at the moment." Ruto nodded and then gathered him in her arms. "Lets go home to my father, no doubt that he'll want to congratulate you on defeating that beast."

Link nodded and he felt her magic go through him as they were transported through the water to the Throne room of the Zora's, King Zora looking on as Link and Ruto came into the room through the water, the fat Zora looking with wide eyes. Link just waved, his head lolling to the side as consciousness left him, his body spent from the power of the God that had been possessing him for most of the moments, the intense magical power that had coursed through his body making him feel like he had been rolled over by a Goron multiple times.

Navi looked at the King of Zoras and looked at Ruto. "We need to talk about Link." She was going to tell the Sage of Water all about Link his transformation, since she had witnessed them and not had her memories wiped…

* * *

Profile for Shi

Age: Older then any non-divine being, save for beasts and undead

Eye colour: Blue

Hair colour: Red

Skin Colouration: looks like a Gerudo, but more tanned, also depends on her will.

Race: Gerudo (ancient ones)

Appearance: Long legs, reasonably big chest, wears a lot of flowing robes or things that should be illegal for any woman to wear since they expose so much flesh…

Powers: Sorceress with enough power to match a God of War on the battlefield, if only due to stroke of luck due to said god having fled the three goddesses, getting into a fight with the other god of magic that accompanied him, weakening him by at least 60

Love interests: Link, Oni

Likes: Link, Oni, igniting people, causing a war, making people scream in fear, sex

Dislikes: Nayru, Farore, Din, people that try to harm her or her descendants, fairies

Biography: A child at the time that the world had been created for 200 years, she had been of the people created by Oni, God of War and being made his apprentice in the art of magic. Despite being martial in nature he still passed on powerful magics. She gained affection for him which turned into love and after a declaration of love being denied by him, she hunted him for three days and three nights, him seeing it as a nice game to see who would be the one to defeat the other, testing her endurance. She turned into Volvagia, the ancient Dragon by a curse cast upon her by Din, who disliked the manner that she was destroying people out of sheer malicious intent. Now, revived once again, she strives to erase all trace of the Triforce due to her mind coming up with the idea that that is the source of her problems.

That's her bio and stats… next chapter, Navi tells on Link, who will find out when he comes back to the castle… Shi in a meeting with the Gerudo's… telling them about the God of War…

Anyways, please give me some reviews and I'll get the next chapter done A S A P

Please review or else no more action scenes, but instead a very long lecture written by Raura about the goddesses and why they are so good…


	5. Trouble is afoot

**Fierce Deity**

Disclaimer: I have not ownage of anything of this series of Legend of Zelda. I only own the way that there is a small bit of the characters owned by me.

Shi is mine.

**

* * *

Trouble is afoot

* * *

**

Link looked at the walls of the room he had been given, it being the driest room that they had and still he could hear water dripping somewhere, the sound making him wish that he was in a place that is far dryer.

Ruto looked at the circle of sages with a worried look as she had called a meeting to discuss the emergence of the mad god from Link's body, which worried her quite a deal. "Sage of Water, why have you called for a full meeting of the sages?" she looked at bit nervous, her eyes darting left and right for a moment as she gathered her wits and spoke. "Link, the hero of time has been possessed by a number of two possibly malevolent entities, one of them at least named Majora, who appears to be gifted in the area of magic. The other looks more like a warrior according to the person who told me about them. I myself was at the battle in which the alternate entities were released, though my memory was erased by the magic, making me unable to remember anything before my memory being jogged by Navi the fairy."

She looked around to see that Nabooru was looking pensive at the news, while the other sages apparently were in a state of deep concentration, thinking about the news. For a moment, Nabooru looked up and then stated that she would be gone since a visitor had asked for entrance to the fortress and to speak with her. She would do her duty as the leader of her people…

Nabooru looked at the strange woman as she sat opposite of her, the aura of magic coming from the woman making her feel awed by the magical prowess of the woman, before she even knew what the intentions were. "State your intentions."

Shi smiled at the leader of the Gerudo. "I have returned after nearly two-hundred and twenty thousand years to guide my people once again. My name is Shi the Malefactor, the bringer of the endings of the day." A spike in her magic accompanied that statement and Nabooru gulped. For thousands of years stories had told of a woman who had become the first sorceress of the tribe, studying under one of the gods who had created Hyrule, becoming close to immortal in the process and then leaving to search her master, the God of War. They had remembered her by making the statue of the Sand Goddess in her honour, thousands upon thousands of generations pledging upon their Sand Goddes to follow her into battle, since it was part of the official Gerudo creed, which also consisted that they should take what they needed and nothing more and to leave children, unarmed men and women alone when raiding a town/village.

"Honoured goddess, I had not expected you to return. Your return is most beneficial however, since there is a problem plaguing this land and your help would be needed to defeat it." Shi nodded, amused by the fact that there hadn't been any direct words leading to her having to face her Master in combat once again.

"Very well Nabooru, please enlighten me as to the threat." Nabooru bowed before speaking, a sign of honour for the Gerudo, since they never bowed before anyone. "There is a young man called Link, who is the Hero of Time. He wanders the lands from time to time and recently, just a day ago, his body was possessed by two entities, one of them called Majora, who wields a sizeable amount of magic that could possibly rival yours." Nabooru knew that she had spoke too soon as Shi's face darkened for a moment and her eyes seemed to turn a shade of blood red that was very unhealthy for her she supposed.

"Majora is a pest that has been exterminated by that precious young boy that killed it… or maybe, that was not the case. I have been watching over young link ever since he had been chosen by those thrice blasted Goddesses, so I have watched his trials and tribulations and I must say that I abhor them. How dare that slut of a princess call herself worthy of the Triforce of Wisdom for she holds none of that wisdom, sending him into battle every moment some monster pops up. If my Master becomes free once again, he shall unshackle the latent power within the world and cause another bloody crusade once again. Glorious bloodshed…" a faraway look came into Shi's eyes as she imagined the three goddesses being beaten by Oni, whose eyes seemed to glow even fiercer then hers.

Link walked to the waterfall, avoiding Zora's as he walked to the edge and then jumped through the waterfall, landing on the other side with only a part of his clothes wet. He looked at the waterfall for a moment, deciding that it would be best if he avoided Zora's Domain for some time.

He called Epona, jumping on her without any troubles and setting off in a gallop to Hyrule Castle, to tell Zelda that the mission was complete. He didn't really think about it too much, but Navi's absence was somehow making him feel uneasy.

"He must be questioned about the existence of Majora then." Zelda concluded, who had been the one that spoke much of the time, Darunia offering some comments in Link's favour, saying that she had indeed been working him a bit too hard.

Link looked at the sky, only to see that it was darkening in a way that was pretty ominous to him and to all other onlookers, it was like the sun was being sucked away into a vortex. "FREEDOM!"

Link grabbed his head, a surge of anger coming to him as he looked at the creature that had come through the vortex as the sky turned normal once again. It was black and withered, looking like it had been dead for a while as flesh seemed to be flaking off, the blood coming out of the wounds that adorned its body being dirty black in colour and making him feel the need to hurl out his breakfast, not that he had eaten any at that date. He could feel a sense of hate fester within him as he unmounted Epona, looking at the creature and then suddenly dodging a bony claw as it swiped at him.

"I should have known…" he muttered as he cut off one of the digits of the bony claw, which looked more like a huge hand then a claw to him, but he wasn't about to make more comments since it was trying to kill him.

Zelda and the other sages could feel the vibrations of the evil creature go through the Holy Realm and they looked through the scrying pool that was theirs and saw Link engaging the bony creature. Zelda looked at the fighting that ensued, seeing no signs of possession, but being on guard.

Link was covered in dust and sweat, his eyes being heavy and looking pretty much like he was about to go and collapse already, his voice being hoarse from shouting taunts at the creature. The creature itself was pretty messed up too, not a single bit of bone being unmarked blade that had been used by the royal guard and was already showing signs of being worn out by the assault, looking close to breaking.

Nabooru appeared in the chamber of the sages and then looked at the gathered sages. "Watch and you'll see the power of the most ancient of our tribe." All of them looked at her for a moment, Zelda's brow furrowing for a moment. "You mean like those hags Koume and Kotake?" Nabooru winced for a moment but shook her head. "She's just two hundred thousand years old… a bit older then Koume and Kotake's 400…"

Zelda looked at her for a moment, shaking her head. "Does she look old enough to be a tree? She probably has wrinkles all over her body, her face too ugly to show, right?" Nabooru looked at Zelda and then behind her, where Shi was floating, looking at Zelda for a brief moment before teleporting away without a sign.

"Isn't it only Sages who are allowed within this chamber?" she asked, looking at Rauru who nodded. "Only Sages and the Goddesses and the Hero of Time are allowed within the Chamber of the Sages." Nabooru winced for a moment. "Does that go for students under a God?" Rauru looked puzzled for a moment and then slowly nodded after thinking about it for a moment. "Yes."

"Okay then…" Rauru looked at her for a moment, but decided not to pester her with questions anymore. They looked at the scrying pool., where Link's blade had just broken against the undead hide of the beast. Link was shouting in frustration until a blast of fire came from above, incinerating the beast with the fire burning hotter then anything that had been seen before. The beast roared as the bones burned and seemed to blacken and break, apparently getting toasted from the fire.

A mad cackling was heard and Link looked up to see the sorceress look at the beast with a mad gleam in her eyes, tossing fireball after fireball at the undead beast, which was a smouldering heap of ashes by the time that she had finished. "That was the sorceress…"

Saria was the first one to voice her feelings. "Crap." That feeling was echoed by the rest of the group, who pressed Nabooru for answers. "Nabooru, you must tell us all you know of her."

Nabooru swallowed for a moment, then decided that for the sake of Hyrule, she would betray her tribe by telling the story of the Sorceress. "Her name is Shi and she is the first and only disciple of Oni, the God of War. She follows him blindly, following his command without question. Once, when he was testing her, she chased him for three days and three nights, firing fireballs at him and nearly causing Hyrule to be sundered to the ground, the Goddesses intervening when the battle got to the climatic ending, sealing her in a form which isn't told by the stories passed on through the tribe. There isn't a lot to say about her other then that she is one of the most powerful magic users in the world and has a nearly fanatical hatred against the Triforce, which she sees as being the cause of her Master being separated from her." Zelda thought for a moment, thinking about the circumstances for a moment and then looking at Nabooru. "We got to seal Link into the Holy Realm so he won't get possessed by that Majora entity once again. Once he's here, it can be let out and he can be sent back, right? Let's do it then!" the Sages reluctantly agreed.

Link looked at Shi as she hovered above the ashes. She seemed to be possessed by a fervour that seemed to make him feel very uncomfortable as there was still fire dancing around her hands, her entire body looking like it might actually combust with the flames that kept on dancing around her. "I'll just leave now then."

She looked at him and then formed a sword made of fire in her hands and tossed him it. "Take it as a gift from me, kid." He nodded in gratitude, getting on Epona, who had been patiently waiting for him ever since he had engaged the creature in battle. He rode off to Hyrule Castle town, where he would be able to report that his quest had gone well and that it was done.

When he came to the castle, he saw that most of the royal guard were looking at him warily and that the guard captain was looking a bit worried. "The princess has summoned you to her rooms and she didn't look too happy. If you want my advice, try to please her and get the hell out of there." Link nodded at the advice and then was led to her private rooms.

"Link, stand before me." Zelda spoke as he stepped into the room, looking at her without blinking. He saw a weird drawing on the floor, knowing instinctively that it had to do something with magic, but unable to recall the details about it. **_That is a banishing pact, which would send us to the Holy Realm._** Majora's voice spoke up within his mind, making him feel a bit odd. But still he complied to her wishes, as she was the Sage of Light and the Princess.

"I'm sorry Link, but this is for the best. I'm going to have to seal you in the Holy Realm." His eyes went wide and he was about to protest but no words came out. A surge of white hot anger surfaced instead the moment that the pact on the ground began to glow a strange white glow and he felt displaced for a moment as a white area appeared all around him, making him feel like he had been landed into nothingness.

_I accept the deal. Let's merge, since that seems to be the only thing that'll get me out of this situation!_ Link cried within his mind to Oni, who smiled a very faint smile and then let the rest of his essence flow into Link, making him into Oni Link.

Zelda and the rest of the Sages appeared a second later, looking at Link who was hunched over, looking at the white floor, coughing up some blood as the transformation of the power into his body took place. "Link, it was for the best that we had to send you here."

"Lyar!" he hissed, a thick glob of blood coming from his mouth as he looked at her and then closed his eyes once again as a shiver wracked his body. "We HAD to! You've been possessed by something that calls itself Majora!"

"**WHORE" **His voice was hoarse now, looking straight up with glowing red eyes straight into her blue ones. His tunic and pants changed to the black and red leather form that was associated with the Fierce Deity Oni, whose blood red eyes Link inherited. **"You NEVER cared for me when I got hurt during a fight! Even with the fight against Ganon, all you did was scream whenever I got hit and encouraging me whenever you felt like it! You and all the rest of the sages are just like the Goddesses, prancing around with some nice gifts while the others had to work for it. I AM SICK AND TIRED OF YOU MORTALS INTERFERING WITH MY LIFE!"**

Link looked at Nabooru and then teleported to her side, moving into the sphere that surrounded her since the Sages conjured them up to ward off any attacks that an angry Link might send at them. "**You look almost like Shi did when she was getting trained by me to become a prime sorceress… why don't you study the Art of War with me? I'd be honoured if you were to take it upon you. You are after all my race, my favoured Children."** His voice was smooth and calming and his blood red eyes seemed to convey a deep lust for battle contained within them. Zelda looked at the God who was within the circle of protection that Nabooru had cast around herself and then drew an arrow back from the bow that she used in the Holy Realm. The arrow flew at Link, who merely held up a hand which snapped the Arrow in half as he caught it. There was a bit of a silence after that. Darunia looked at the way that the arrow was bent and twisted and gulped as it immolated, Oni Link looking up to see the princess looking at him.

All of a sudden, a massive roaring was heard and Ganon came storming towards him, Oni Link's eyes narrowing. **"You may have Din's Power, but you are no match for a true GOD!" **his blade formed in his hands as he drew back, Ganon's claw hitting him nearly as he sliced, the claw being sliced in two, the blade being stuck into the skin causing Ganon to roar in pain as his hand was now useless. There was a silence for a moment, only having the roaring of Ganon in the background as Oni stared at Shi, who had appeared before him a moment after he had sliced into the hand of the beast., there was a silence for a moment, a ball of lightning crackling within Shi's hands. Her eyes were manic, looking at Ganon and a hiss of vile words came from her mouth, looking like she had become a serpentine creature through vocal chords only since the feeling was raw and primal. **"DIE!" **her voice seemed to change then as the ball of lightning seemed to change within a second, the lightning crackling before it was released into the pig monster, which roared at the voltage that was being pumped into him and then reared back, the feeling of the pain being too powerful for it to ignore.

A ball of fire materialised in her hands and she threw it at Ganon, who was aflame a second after the ball had appeared, the rest of the surroundings being set ablaze too, though there was nothing that seemed to be flammable visible. Oni knew that it would be one of Shi's most powerful abilities, making it something that was pretty destructive in nature, the thing being enough for him to swallow for a moment, knowing that it would put him out of combat for a second or so when he recovered from the heat of the blast. It would outright tire her out and he got up slowly, looking at Shi who lay on the ground, looking worn out by the blast of fire that had come from her, the manner of the fire burning in her hands still being something that was obvious that she was still using it, albeit barely.

Oni watched as the sages looked at the corpse of Ganon, which was still burning, a piece of the Triforce being suspended in the air above it, making him feel a sense of longing for the Triforce piece. He looked at it adn then reached out for it, it floating to him wityhout anyone daring to stop it, since he was controlling it obviouslyt. The piece rested on his hands and he thought about it for a moment, that thios was Din's power within his hands. He looked at the sacred triangle for a second, then could feel the power seeping weithin his body after the second that he had started to pull it to him, the feeling of the power seepng into his body making him feel strongetr and stronger then ever before. The piece in his hands started to fade and then cracked through the middle, splitting i two as the power was drained from it. Oni looked at his hands as he saw that the Triforce had gone, tehn looked at Zelda, seeing that the girl was looking at him like he had just called the Goddesses whores right in their faces, then took one of them to make hot wild love with them. Not that he would, mind you, but the look on her face seemed to indicate that she was not too pleased with him at the moment.

He looked at Shi for a moment, thinking about the fragile girl that she had been that time ago and then softly gathered her in his hands, the look on her face being something that made him just go aww at the fact that she seemed to be so helpless in his arms that she actually made a soft sound of contentment before saying something about making sure she did better next time. He looked at the Sages and then could feel something coming straight at him. He teleported to the side, seeing a woman engulfed in fire stand where he had been only a moment ago. Power was literally radiating from her as she looked at him with eyes that seemed to be like red rubies, the way that the fire seemed to form her clothing more then that it covered her indicating that she had some conscious control over the fire. He smiled, feeling Majora separate from him all of a sudden, realising just who they were dealing with and knowing that one god would be pretty much useless against this opponent.

"**Din, I was wondering when you would respond to my little invitation..." **he said, looking at her for a moment before slowly grasping his sword tighter after teleporting Shi to the Gerudo fortress, where she would hopefully be cared for, a look being cast at Majora who was already charging up a lot of magic for the encounter.

This would be one hell of a fight...

* * *

Demon God of Chaos greets all readers and is sorry for the slow update because i just got a new PC... greetings to all people who supported me and stuff... 

Next chapter will be a battle between Din, Goddess of Power and Majora, God of Magic and Oni, God of War, Krashina joining in later probably, though not decided yet if that'll happen...

Reviews are appreciated...


End file.
